


this story needs its romantic tragedy.

by angstics



Series: supernatural scribbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chuck's a dick, Gen, Hellatus, M/M, Season 15, based on what happens in the s14 finale, but he also finally calls out the decade-long tension btwn dean and cas, but set later, follows the show's example of keeping destiel in the subtext asxdskjb, this is kind of like 14x20 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstics/pseuds/angstics
Summary: cas’ deep-set eyes look down on chuck. “why are you here?”“to make this more interesting,” he replies, frowning almost as if he was apologizing. but cas, and dean and sam, knew the truth; he’s enjoying this. the glimmer in his eyes was evidence enough. “this story needs its romantic tragedy.”OR: a scribble about a possible scene in s15 that includes heavy-handed destiel undertones





	this story needs its romantic tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extremely informal piece i wrote in under an hour lol
> 
> the finale got me really excited for the /possibilities/, and i decided one should be that chuck wants cas and dean to get together

chuck comes back next season, all while tfw is hatching up a plan to save the world in the bunker. dean and cas still have a tense relationship and haven't talked about anything yet, but cas is still there with them. chuck pops in next to them, to both relish in The End times and to declare his Big Bad Monologue (tm). he’s talking about their small, insignificant roles in the grand scheme of things or something, then notices how far away dean and cas are consciously stepped away from each other.

he pauses, then quips, “you two have always been strange.” dean flexes his jaw. he’s so goddamn angry that he was chosen for this bullshit.

chuck continues, “always so oblivious, so tired, so  _stupid_.” his gaze is stuck on cas. chuck steps forward.

dean’s anger stops for a moment. for the first time since chuck disappeared with that hole in his arm, he was wary. his voice grovels out of his throat, as if he was gurgling soil, “get out of my face, you son of a bitch.”

chuck doesn’t answer. he’s now a few short steps away from cas.

cas’ deep-set eyes look down on chuck. “why are you here?”

“to make this more interesting,” he replies, frowning almost as if he was apologizing. but cas, and dean and sam, knew the truth; he’s enjoying this. the glimmer in his eyes was evidence enough. “this story needs its romantic tragedy.”

now, dean is confused. what’s this senile, psychopathic dick saying? before he could demand him to screw right off to hell, a familiar tuft of rough tan and shaggy hair always in the corner of his eyes disappears. dean jumps back, unable to process what just happened. there is nothing in front of chuck anymore. castiel's gone.

dean’s fingers prick with nerves and his mouth goes numb. sam’s the first to call out a short and simple, “cas?” dean feels his skin turn hot as his brain sends out painful pulse after painful pulse.

“cas!” dean rings out, anger, the most comfortable and easy feeling he could understand, vibrated his words around the bunker.  he turns around, scanning every square inch of the room, hoping to anyone that would listen he’d be hiding behind a bookcase. “cas!” he calls out again, panicked. he can’t lose another part of his family. he just  _can’t_. but the room is barren, only his voice within the shelves and maps of the space.

“son of a bitch,” dean yells, unable to think of anything but how utterly doomed they were. was losing dad not enough? mom? jack? and sammy, so many times? he turns but chuck was gone too.

sam sits with his head in his hands. dean can just feel the reverberations of exhaustion rippling from sam. the feeling was so intense, he thought that maybe they were coming from him. “he took cas,” sam states, his voice superficially solid. the ghost of pain spread through dean’s chest.

dean looks to the sky. “ _fuck_.”


End file.
